Freddy Says Relax
by Kaida Coil
Summary: Hermione has hit rock bottom. Can Fred help her?


Freddy Says Relax

Author's Notes: I don't own anything remotely Harry Potter. So everything belongs to someone else. Except the plot. That is mine. Based on truth. But My Fred never came….

----

Hermione sat on the floor of the living room at Grimmauld Place with books and maps scattered across the room. She sat with her back against a chair and chewing her bottom lip. Once again Hermione was alone, searching for clues to find the next Horcrux while Harry and Ron slept. It was October already and neither seemed to be in any hurry to find the remaining Horcruxes. So Hermione sat pouring over everything she could find that might help.

But for the first time in Hermione's life she couldn't find the answers and it was beginning to take a toll on her. She was stressed out more than she had ever been. Her hair was frazzled; she had bags under her eyes and was on the verge of tears. Hermione leaned her head against the chair, closed her eyes and took deep breaths as tried to remain calm. She was interrupted by the sounds of Ron snoring.

Hermione's eyes flashed open. _Ron!_ He was part, no MOST of the reason she was so stressed. She didn't get that boy. He wouldn't gather the nerve to ask her out, yet became furious when anyone else did. He was rude, inconsiderate, and oblivious. Hermione didn't understand why she liked him.

Did she? Did she, Hermione Jane Granger even like Ron Weasley? Or did she merely think she did? Everyone said that they would make the cutest couple, that they where destined to be together. It that why she liked him? Because everyone told her she should?….

It was all so confusing; Ron had been her best friend since she was eleven. He knew her better than anyone. He knew her favorite snacks, favorite places to read and even how to make her laugh. Yet at the same time, he was clingy, jealous and a down right bloody git.

All at once it hit her, like a ton of bricks, the stress of finding the Horcrux, Ron, dealing with a depressed Ginny and a bloodthirsty Harry. It all just came crashing down on her. Hermione shoved the book in her lap away and brought her knees up to her chest and began to sob. She couldn't take it anymore.

She should be at Hogwarts. Safe and almost carefree. She should have been Headgirl and Dumbledore should have been alive. And Sirius too. And…And…

It was a whole bunch of "Should have been's". Hermione wasn't happy and hadn't been for some time. She was losing control.

Hermione was so lost that she didn't hear Fred Weasley come in. He had been on his way upstairs when he heard her sobbing. Fred stood in the doorway for a minute, just watching her. Hermione had always been pretty and it killed him to see her so stressed out over something that Harry should be doing, not her.

Fred walked over to her and sat next to her on the floor. He pushed her hair back behind her ear that had fallen. He placed his arm around her shoulders. "Hermione?"

Hermione looked up at Fred and franticly wiped away her tears. "I am fine."

Fred grabbed her hands with his right hand and used his left to wipe her tears. "No. You're not."

Instantly Hermione's eyes began to swell up. "I can't…." She couldn't finish her sentence.

Fred continued to wipe away her tears. "You need to relax."

"Relax! How can I relax with…with all this…this work!" Hermione stuttered as she flung her arms to point at the scattered mess. Hermione once again put her head on her knees.

"'Mione"

Hermione lifted her head, putting her chin on her knees. Fred slid his legs through hers so that she was practically sitting in his lap. Fred then lifted Hermione's chin off her knees and once again wiped away her tears. He gazed into her eyes then softly brought his lips to hers. Hermione's mind went blank and forgot about everything. Fred's kiss was the sweetest thing she had ever felt. Without realizing it she had begun to kiss back. Her whole body relaxing as she did.

Fred wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling Hermione in closer. Her arms instantly went to his neck. Hermione held on as if Fred was the only thing keeping her there. Hermione kissed him with urgency and within moments gave him access to her mouth. It was Bliss. The war, Harry, Ron and the Horcruxes had all gone out the window. It was just Hermione and Fred.

When they finally parted Hermione found her flat on the floor with Fred smiling down on her. He pushed her hair back once more, "Hermione, relax. You're to pretty to be stressed out."

0o0o

Did you like it? Kinda angst. Please Review!


End file.
